Make a wish
by Wave the swallow
Summary: is a love story based on the two characters the Sonic Riders game series


On a quiet night Jet the hawk was in Gigan Device contemplating the starry sky, there was only sitting on a blanket without notice thinking when he sat beside Wave the swallow

Wave: Can I join you?.  
Jet: (blush) ahhh yeah, right.  
Wave: What are you doing here alone?  
Jet: thinking.  
Wave: (mocking voice) your thinking, wow is a miracle.  
Jet: how weird is that?  
Wave: if something  
Jet: nice night not think (looks up)  
Wave: (looks up) if the stars and moon look beautiful even more  
Jet: If this is the perfect night  
Wave: Clearly, if, (sigh) good (getting up) I gotta go  
Jet: wave expected

Before she left the rose and the subject's arm, she stopped somewhat confused by not understanding the behavior, while holding her hands and looked into his eyes with a look of tenderness for which she could not refuse without a word and just sat back

Jet: please do not go, do not want to be alone, not in such a beautiful night like this  
Wave: Why?  
Jet: it's complicated  
Wave: can not be so bad, I am also your best friend or not? You know you can tell me what is  
Jet: I'm afraid of how you are going to react  
Wave: How bad is it?  
Jet: not bad, irrational  
Wave: how it irrational?  
Jet: do you really want to know? Said as he looked into her eyes with a seductive look  
Wave: clear (he lowers his gaze) why not.

At that time Jet lifts her face to see her in the eye and takes my hand at that moment a silence fills the place so that he could hear the sound of wind moving the trees, she blushes and holds his collar while jet looks into her eyes and laughs slightly

Jet: I think I like you. He said as a whisper  
Wave: What? (Blushes) What? Why?  
Jet: there's something in your eyes  
Wave: my eyes?. He said a little confused  
Jet: yes, you look beautiful and very hard to forget, that intrigues me and drives me crazy  
Wave: (blushing) really

At that time goes slowly over to her, took her waist and kissed under the starlight and the moon, the only witnesses of this fact, she embraces him while stroking him gently with your fingers

Jet: sorry but I had been meaning to do this  
Wave: (blushing, lowering his eyes) no problem  
Jet: (blushing and sweating) I know you think of me  
Wave: How?  
Jet: I know now that I know what you think of this  
Wave: I'm not going to deny I have much time dreaming now  
Jet: that mom ... (Before the end she puts her finger on the peak)  
Wave: shhhh (it removes the peak finger) also I like you (blushing)  
Jet: (outlines a sigh of relief) does not know I needed to hear it (lying on the floor and close your eyes)

She just looks at him with eyes for a moment of tenderness and begins to stroke his chest with his fingers in the cold silence you could hear the beating of their hearts increase as she touched him, a beat so strong that brought to light the desire both to unite their souls and their bodies at that moment of passion.  
Finally when none of the 2 can control their instincts making the waist and lie on and kisses and amid Caresses and kisses that are becoming longer and passion one last kiss marks the beginning of the time romance of which only the moon and stars are witnesses, that moment when they are delivered to each other in soul and body. Without time to end the strokes her cheek

Jet: I love you  
Wave: (blushing) I love you too

The rushes on renewing that beautiful moment she kisses her while just a thought goes through their minds "finally". When finished, he sits and takes the blanket on which were lying and covered with a wave as it curls up in the arms of it and stare at the eyes

Jet: look at this, who would have thought it would happen here and now  
Wave: no matter where, what matters is that it was you  
Jet: (pats her face) is true  
Wave: (sighs) never forget this night (she kisses his cheek)  
Jet: (blush) I do not either, because from this moment you are mine (she kisses his forehead)  
Wave: (blushing) and you're mine  
Jet: (takes her hand and places it on his chest) if my heart is yours beautiful

At that moment the silence once again filled the air and the moon lights up the whole place until seen in the sky a huge, bright light, a shooting star passes by cutting the sky whose light opaque even to the moon by calling the attention of 2 immediately on crossing the sky

Wave: look (pointing to the star) a shooting star  
Jet: If you are very beautiful  
Wave: say if you make a wish on a shooting star satisfied  
Jet: I already have what I've longed (hugs her even stronger) you ask for something if you want  
Wave: (it takes her hand and squeezing it tightly closed eyes) * thinking * please star Jet and I are together forever

When she opens her eyes and looks up she realizes that he watched with a tender look and seductive as she put her hand on her chest to feel your heartbeat

Jet: well tell me  
Wave: Tell you what?  
Jet: What you ask?  
Wave: I can not tell  
Jet: Why not?  
Wave: know what they say, if you tell someone your wish is no longer true  
Jet: "even if that someone is your boyfriend?  
Wave: even if so be  
Jet: I think it is that is  
Wave: ahhh whether to see "I asked?  
Jet: will not tell you that if what I believe, I want you to meet

And so early in the morning just kisses her passionately giving the order to the time that marked their lives from now 


End file.
